


「叶卡」《名侦探叶子》all卡，读做名侦探，写做stk

by jiangjjiang



Series: 小迷弟系列！ [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 黑衣叶子除了忍者的工作以外还有一份神秘的工作。一个从网络上来的客户要求她去调查卡卡西。而她的朋友竹取蜂起也想知道如何才能让他的偶像注意他。于是叶子开始了跟踪。她会成功吗？这个篇章接着《竹取的暗恋物语》
Relationships: all卡
Series: 小迷弟系列！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01  
黑衣叶子有一种不为人知的秘密。  
她有一种天赋，一种超强的洞察力以及情景回溯的能力。  
但由于她属于行动派，不多解释的性格让她的行动有的时候显得莫名其妙，所以看来她的队友在斯坎儿提醒前还是蒙在鼓中。说实在这个能力在任务中实践需要不少的时间，所以当她休息的时候，在网上接一些委托来锻炼这个能力成为了一个即可以拿钱，又可以锻炼能力的双赢好事情。  
黑衣叶子看着自己笔电上闪烁的图标。她的客户在联系她。  
茁壮生长：是情感侦探吗？听说你的撮合情侣的概率是85%  
粉色的兔子：不，是名侦探。  
茁壮生长：……  
茁壮生长：无所谓了，我现在急需知道那位大人的情感状况，和他周边的人的事情。还有该如何才可以变成情侣。  
粉色的兔子：那位大人？  
茁壮生长：「图片」  
粉红色的兔子：不知道，你为什么要经过我这里探查呢？  
茁壮生长：因为我经过q…咳…因为我经过他附近就会被发现，而且被发现就会很麻烦，而且我现在被讨厌的事绊住了。  
粉色的兔子：…好吧…这看起来很困难。所以不知道价钱……  
茁壮生长：如果信息确实的话，价钱都是好商量的。「定金转账」  
粉色兔子：……我知道了。「收款」  
黑衣叶子看着这不菲的定金，陷入了沉思。这个图片里的人物，可是不得了的大人物啊。  
随后叶子的聊天软件下方又有头像闪动。  
「帮帮我，叶子！！」  
嗯还是个熟人。  
粉色的兔子：怎么了。  
竹子：我自打知道斯坎儿桑和……我就睡不着觉了啊啊啊。  
粉色的兔子：……  
竹子：帮帮我！「拜托了」  
粉色的兔子：好。一周后给你消息。  
叶子忍不住叹息，于是打开浏览页开始了基础的搜查，果然……想找到关于那位大人……六代目的信息，都是些官方的回答。以蜂起在他们耳边念叨的程度，叶子都可以背下来了。  
看来只能跟踪啊。  
\------------------------------------  
小巧的黑发少女隐藏在小巷子的阴影里，看着银发的六代目抱着一个装食物的袋子走在大街上，时不时向冲他打招呼的村民挥手，眼睛弯弯的很悠闲的在路上溜达。  
「很平易近人」叶子低下头写  
道。  
“卡卡西桑！”这时候一个卷头发的少女跑到观察目标的旁边。叶子不得不向更深的黑暗里隐藏自己。  
“啊，未来啊。”卡卡西转过头就看见猿飞未来跑过来，一脸开心的在他旁边停下。  
“卡卡西桑，这个我来帮你拿吧？！”少女的脸颊因为跑步而变得红扑扑的，强硬的从前代火影的手里将买的蔬菜水果以及一个法棍的纸袋抱走了。  
“诶……未来你在这里干什么呢。”卡卡西只得收回抱着东西的手，但怎么看，怎么觉得这一大袋东西抱在少女的怀里显得有些庞大。  
抢走了……叶子在心里想。默默的在本子上记下「猿飞未来」的名字。  
“没事，没事！这是锻炼啊锻炼。”猿飞未来空出一只手，拍拍自己的大臂来显示她有足够的实力来把这些食材抱回家，“卡卡西桑打算回家吗？”  
“嗯，不过未来，任务已经结束了。我自己回去就好了。”更年长的打算礼貌的拒绝。  
“没事哒，是锻炼啦，卡卡西桑”但另一个少女完全忽略了前代火影委婉拒绝，自顾自的就向某个方向走去。  
“不过，我家的方向不是那边啊。”前火影在后面小声的说。  
“诶？诶？！！”黑发少女的脸突然爆红，“不好意思卡卡西桑。”黑卷发的少女慌慌忙忙的抱着东西转身，不知方向的转了几圈，差点撞到电线杆上。  
稍微是有点侵略性的人格呢。叶子眨眨眼，在猿飞未来下方写了个括号。然后向目标人物画了个箭头。有些青涩的示好呢，未来桑。  
叶子看见在卡卡西家门前将东西往卡卡西怀里一推就跑走的猿飞未来。默默的又记下了几笔。「危险程度2」  
然后就是个两天的蹲守。叶子不敢离的太近，太近怎么看都是会被发现的程度……不过两天的时间卡卡西没有再次踏出自己家门一步，也许是好不容易退休了，所以意外的宅？  
叶子在树叶里蹲着，怀里抱着自己的傀儡。静静的思考这一周卡卡西会在家里度过的概率--忍者没任务的时候在家里宅着看起来挺正常的。只是叶子稍微感觉有点无聊了。  
粉色的傀儡在树枝上跳舞，发出嘿嘿的笑声，叶子无聊的在本子上画了几个肖像--利用卡卡西从自家窗户经过的瞬间。大概画了有十几页的时候，一个绿色的身影从叶子蹲坐的树下略过。  
“哟！卡卡西！”一个绿色的光影带着一阵尘土滑过来，在叶子完全没有看清的情况下，像轮椅下安了弹簧一样的弹到了卡卡西家的门口，“永远的对手哟！来一场比试吗！”  
“啊？”银发前代慢悠悠的探出头来，懒散的倚靠在自家半开的门把手上，“不要。”  
穿着淡蓝色的私服。  
叶子低头写道「私服品味一般。」--这当然不是因为她很喜欢粉色的缘故。当然！如果换成粉色，她可以勉强打一个满分，不过卡卡西身上的非要说是私服，不如说是随便找了件可以把自己包裹到一点皮肤都不露出来的经过剪裁的布。（所以换成淡粉色的应该也可以吧）叶子想了想，顺便用手上的笔将这身衣服画了下来。旁边的傀儡小声的窃笑，用布爪子捂住自己的嘴。黑发的傀儡师在角落写下了小小的「上色（淡粉色）」这样的提醒字样。  
“在这充满阳光的正午！来一场热辣的比试吧！对手！”凯打出几记拳风，打得空气中的热浪都有点变形。  
“……那个我说……”银发火影皱眉，将自己藏进大门的阴影里，连一根银发都没有留给夏日的阳光，“太热了……不要。”  
「撒娇的」属性？虽然叶子感觉用这个词来形容前代火影感觉不太好，但是这个词就像被红笔加大加粗的标记在叶子的面前，让叶子无法抗拒的将它写在自己的记录本上。  
“嗯，也是啊。”凯点点头，用手撑着下巴，思考要比点什么。  
“吃咖喱怎么样，输的人刷碗。”  
有一丝精光从卡卡西的黑眼睛里闪过。  
“哦！不错！听起来很时尚！”凯认同的点点头。  
“事实上，我正巧有些做咖喱的食材……”卡卡西让开一点，让凯可以滑进他的家里。  
卡卡西桑，新增属性，「狡猾。」  
新增人物--「迈特凯」危险程度10。  
大危机！满分的危险程度啊！叶子画了一个大星星在凯的旁边。但幸亏与目标明确的猿飞未来不同，这两个人看起来都是有点迟钝的类型。叶子看着两个人从午饭吃完了以后，就开始挑电影来看，一直看到了晚上，深深的觉得自己的雇主是没戏了。  
不过以这几天她收集的情报来看，卡卡西桑大概只是想用电影和午饭框住凯桑，来阻止正午太阳下的对决--果然是不想出去嘛。  
“非常热血的一天啊！卡卡西！”凯攥起拳头几乎热泪盈眶，“那下次我们再来更青春的对决吧！”  
“嗨嗨。”银发火影又像正午一样倚着自己家的门，只不过现在时间已经转换到了晚上。  
黑衣叶子蹲在自己栖息三天的树上，放任自己的兔子拿起笔在「迈特凯」旁边再画一个有着着重符号的星星。  
叶子看着天上高悬的月亮，思考着要不要就此收工--思考了她三四天除了洗漱以外就没有离开六代目火影周边的举动，叶子还是决定收收腿，将自己蜷缩进树木的叶子里，再呆一会儿吧。  
\---她的选择并没有错。  
因为就在晚一些的时候，鹿丸出现在前火影的家附近。  
\-----------------------------tbc----------------


	2. （中）

（中）  
「奈良鹿丸。」既是六代目的助手又是七代目的军师的人物呢。叶子回想着情报，是村子里有事吗？  
可惜距离太远了，叶子无法具体听见或者看见两位到底要干点什么。不，应该说，要是她听见了才更是不妙，怎么看这都已经到了接触机密的地步，所以还是不听见比较好。  
叶子在「奈良鹿丸」旁边画了一个又一个的圈圈，在脑中结合两个人的形象以及习惯来塑造屋内的场景。  
斯坎儿还是很爱喝茶的，所以也许场景里会有一杯冒着热气的绿茶。  
银发前代侧过身叫军师进去。“打扰了。”鹿丸说道，礼貌的将鞋子从玄关换掉。  
鹿丸是经常来找六代目还是有什么事情所以才？  
“嘛，茶？”  
“绿茶。”鹿丸走进屋子，熟悉的将坐垫拿出来，盘腿坐在茶座上，“有咖喱的味道。”  
“凯刚刚离开。”银发火影将水滤了一遍，再三沸的时候，将二沸时出现沫饽量入，看起来颇有些不紧不慢。  
“怪不得。”七代目现役智囊也不着急，拿出棋盘，就按着记忆将棋盘一一复位。  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“没。”黑发军师懒懒的抬起手挠了挠头，“刚下班。”  
“咖喱。不辣的。”银发男人将茶和咖喱，拿过来放到黑发军师旁边。然后坐下来，用一只手撑着脸颊，吹了吹茶上的水汽，蒸汽模糊了火影的银发，黑眼睛低垂着看着未尽的棋局，“所以不回家，就是来蹭饭的吗？”  
“当然不是。”军师将咖喱放进嘴里，呼出一阵热气。

。  
傀儡拽了拽小巧傀儡师的头发，叶子睁开眼睛。「奈良鹿丸」旁边的圈圈上画了一个又一个--真是不得了的氛围啊。  
[ 奈良鹿丸］危险程度9，不过介于已经结婚所以，危险程度可以改成6？不不不，还是改成7吧。叶子咬着笔，突然在心里给鹿代道歉----傀儡师完全没有意识到自己根据情景重塑给七代目的军师加了带了微妙主观的评级。  
叶子披上便携的睡袋，像只蝉蛹一样的躺在树杈上。真正的蝉则在傀儡师旁边哇哇的大叫。  
在天蒙蒙亮的时候，军师从六代目的房间里面出来了。  
叶子马上打起精神--鹿丸的衣摆有些压实了的褶皱，是久坐的痕迹，眼下有点乌青，比之前更甚，所以两个人又熬夜了--虽然卡卡西并不明显。  
「皮肤超好。」叶子写下。  
但鹿丸看起来并不困倦，看起来心情颇好的样子，明明昨天晚上来的时候还很困的样子，是中途休息了吗？聊了什么？机密？  
具体情况不得而知。  
卡卡西看起来更加不精神了，虽然还是平常那样懒懒的--不过作为六代目，在叶子的记忆里，又温柔，又可靠，倒是坚定的形象。  
怪不得蜂起会成为六代目的死忠粉。  
斯坎儿的伪装也是近乎完美，只可惜，在她的天赋面前，还是可以发现那些可爱的，小小的，温柔的习惯。比如，伪装成吐槽的，实质上包含着撒娇的抱怨。虽然「撒娇」这两个词是她自主加进去的。还有字体也改变了，几乎像是换了一个人格。但是在她的眼里有种带着颜色的感觉，和六代目给他们写的毕业贺词上漂亮的字体一样---像是淡淡的蓝色。很像现在的天空。  
叶子看着卡卡西关上门，又再次缩回自己的睡袋里。将自己包裹到只剩一个小脑袋，这几天的观察下……蜂起他……没戏啊。叶子再次打了个哈欠，卡卡西简直就是恋爱game里那个无法攻破的隐藏线啊。明明白白在头上写着大写的【不可攻略】，究竟怎样可以打通这根隐藏线啊。  
叶子缩起来，估摸着要是没有人来找前代，可能卡卡西这几天就要宅下去？不，根据那袋子食物的数量，卡卡西应该还会出门。  
不过猜测赶不上变化。  
危险程度2的猿飞未来再次出现在了六代目的家门口。这次围绕在黑发少女周边的氛围看起来就是「我有任务！我要努力！」的感觉。  
什么任务？叶子将买的面包的塑料袋收起来，折叠好放进自己包里。  
六代火影有点怨念的探出头来。叶子看不清他们在说什么，只见未来僵硬的，脸红红的上下挥手，好像在解释什么事情。银发火影点点头，好像是让未来在门口等待。黑发少女拒绝了一下，但还是抵不过银发火影的微笑，所以只好乖乖的在门口站着。  
……然后十分钟过去了。  
这是跑了吗？  
未来也发现了不对，敲了敲门--果然没有响应。  
“卡卡西桑！！！！”未来一声怒吼让的叶子旁边的鸟都惊吓而起。  
如果卡卡西离开了的话……叶子悄悄的潜行到猿飞未来旁边，未来明显是因为火影的逃跑而陷入了自我责怪。  
“所以小樱叫我来让卡卡西桑去体检果然是不可能抓住他嘛！！怎么办怎么办啊啊啊！”未来使劲的揉头，弄得本来就有点自来卷的黑色头毛在脑袋上乱翘。  
「猿飞未来」完全是应付不了卡卡西桑的类型呢。危险程度2，确认。  
“不行，必须完成任务。”在一阵搓揉头发后，黑发少女又振作起来， “必须抓住他！！！”  
叶子看着未来一溜烟的跑走。抬头看着不远处的建筑，以这几天观察的……卡卡西桑的性格。  
总感觉……  
“所以你跟踪我这么久发现什么了？”  
！！！  
叶子惊讶的一转头。正是笑眯眯的银发六代目。  
\-----------------------------tbc---------------


	3. （下）

（下）

“所以你对我的评价还是挺高的嘛。”  
最后还是被六代目看见了记录的小本本。可恶。叶子只能低着头表达自己的心情，不过幸亏她没有记录的太详细，可是被卡卡西本人看见那些速写已经对叶子造成了直接性的社会性死亡了。  
兔子蔫头耷脑的跟在她的傀儡师旁。不过怎么说呢，终于进入到卡卡西的家里算是一种因祸得福吗。  
“不过这个危险程度是什么？”卡卡西看着这些「2」「10」「7」什么的，想了半天，凯？鹿丸？危险？  
“就是某种程度上很危险。”小小的忍者平静的陈述事实，但其实内心里跟着兔子一样蔫头耷脑。  
“跑来观察火影也是……挺能耐的吧。”银发的六代目将书合上，慢慢的总结道，鸣人小时候好像也干过这些事情啊，不行，现在想起学生就头疼，“诺，还给你。”  
叶子接回那个笔记本，疑惑于银发火影看起来很头疼的样子，“怎么了吗？”  
“嗯，总体来说……没什么事。”  
“其实我是侦探，如果需要帮忙的话。”叶子将傀儡兔子抱在怀里，“虽然解决的大多数是情感问题。”她小声点补充。  
“情感问题？虽然也算是？情感问题？”银发火影慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，却突然马上精神起来，抓住叶子就隐匿了起来。叶子一脑子问号的被抓在火影的胳膊下面，幸亏少女很是娇小，也不占地方。  
“抱歉卡卡西老师！打扰了！”樱发女忍一边说着，一边毫不客气的跃入了前任火影的家，旁边带着有点不好意思的猿飞未来。  
“抱歉，打扰了。”猿飞未来小小的补充，“不过卡卡西桑会在家吗？我明明看见卡卡西桑离开了。”  
“老师他绝对会在家。”小樱四处看了看，“绕过未来然后回家，嗯，一听就是老师做的出来的事情。”  
“卡卡西桑很讨厌体检吗？”未来疑惑的东张西望，可确实没有什么人还刚刚就在这里的样子，“而且擅自闯入不太好吧。”  
“其实跟体检没关系啦。”三忍的其中一位，也头疼的扶额，“其实，现在老师他除了出去买东西以外，就……几乎连门都不出，我感觉差不多有两个月了吧。虽然宅着也挺好。不过七代就职后连睡三天那次可是吓死我了。”  
过分保护了吧。嗯。叶子在心里给「小樱」加了个保护属性，等着什么时候被放下来，什么时候把这个记在自己的笔记本上，叶子仔细的想了想，自己完全没有想要监督自己老师吃饭和出去玩的冲动，嗯。傀儡师看向猿飞未来，未来桑也是这么觉得吧。  
“啊！那确实是。”猿飞未来认真的点头，“好！我也要一起找卡卡西桑。”  
认为未来桑不会过度保护的自己，果然是天真了啊，叶子又在心里记上一笔，然后又着重了一下宅了两个月，啊确实，自打经过她提醒后蜂起知道斯坎儿就是六代目以后就一直没有蹲守到人了，原来是因为宅家了啊。叶子想起被蜂起的焦虑问题打扰的那两个月，又仔细考虑了一下自己的情况。嗯，如果被蜂起知道自己曾经像挂件一样挂在六代目身上，应该会嫉妒死吧，兔子捂住自己的嘴巴，不让别人看见她在笑。  
「宅」听起来是新增属性。  
“卡卡西老师！如果你没出去的话，下星期一的夏日祭一定要来啊！”小樱找了一圈没有找到，只能对着空房间喊话，“是晚上！很凉爽的，而且没有太阳。很适合外出啊，鸣人（的影分身）也会去！老师你不去的话万一那家伙以好几个星期没有看见卡卡西老师而觉得没有动力，吵着旷工就麻烦了，所以一定要来啊！”  
“可是……可是……那天晚上很热啊。”未来不忍心六代目惨被自己学生骗出家门，忍不住小声在旁边拉了拉樱发女忍的胳膊。  
“没事，鸣人说，他给卡卡西老师搓个手里剑丸子降温。因为是风遁嘛。”女忍表示自然气候无所谓。  
搓丸子降温啊。叶子想象了一下七代目抓着螺旋丸手里剑，看起来像一个直升机一样站在六代目旁边。听起来很社会性死亡的样子。傀儡师一转头，就看见了银发火影有点怨念且微妙感动的样子--等等，其实，卡卡西桑很开心？  
「漩涡鸣人」「春野樱」不得了啊，结合之前雇主说每次（过于）接近六代目都会被人微妙的隔离出去……原来不是暗部而是「师控」的学生？大危机！叶子好想拿自己的笔记本画星星，搞不好比凯桑还多，不，绝对要加大加粗的「大危机」！雇主（和蜂起）追求事业上的拦路虎，娇小的女忍无力的放任自己挂在银发火影身上，感觉一点也想不到解决的方法。  
先……安静的挂着吧。叶子想，毕竟她只是名侦探下忍，而现在委托已经变成影级任务了。娇小的黑发女忍放空自己，任由自己挂着，因为，其实，挂在六代目身上还是很舒服的，体温也不高，夏天呆在一起也不会觉得热，而且拎人的姿势也很熟练，不会感觉不舒服，而且还有昨天晚上的……不，应该是凌晨左右的淡淡茶香--这验证了叶子的部分猜想。  
果然是和「奈良鹿丸」一起喝茶了。  
「拎人很舒服」叶子在自己心里的笔记本里记录到。「体温适中」夏天（一起）呆着会很舒服，叶子又补充上后面的话……等等，其实卡卡西桑在没有出门的时间是换斯坎儿出门了呢？叶子脑子里灵光一现，确实，作为六代目出门确实会要一直很麻烦的挥手嘛，等等，刚刚小樱说七代目靠看一眼卡卡西桑来补充能量？  
啊……被放下来了。傀儡师少女稍微有点惋惜，因为陷入了认真的思考而没注意到小樱他们已经走了。  
银发火影又恢复了懒懒散散的样子，但即使是在家里也是有武装的呢。  
叶子歪歪头，她一直以为卡卡西桑退休了，会享受生活，但享受生活的人为什么随时武装和穿着制服？  
“所以六代目大人去吗？夏日祭。”  
“嘛，到时候再说吧。”  
嗯，看来一定会去呢。看来卡卡西桑并不擅长应对直球笨蛋的类型。  
“那，叶子就告辞了，六代目大人。”傀儡师带着兔子鞠了一躬，就离开了这个宅子，好巧不巧，一出门就看见同班的竹取蜂起在角落里探头探脑。  
“蜂起？”  
“呜啊！”蜂起一回头就看见傀儡师站在他的身后，“叶子！你吓死我了。”  
“你在这里干什么？”叶子看了看四周。  
“因为一直找不到斯坎儿桑嘛。”蜂起的耳朵红彤彤的，不好意思的躲回到墙后面，“对了，叶子你在这里干什么呢。”  
“给你（和雇主）找方法。”叶子简略的说，“非常艰难呢。”  
“什么方法啊？”蜂起期待的看着同班。  
“但是我现在不想将方法告诉给任何人了。”娇小的女忍将笔记本藏起来。  
“诶？”  
“不过我可以告诉你，你的类型貌似就是很有优势的类型。”叶子还是提醒道。  
\--------------------------------------  
叶子再次登录了网站。  
粉色的兔子：雇主先生。我将一些数据发给你了，不过看起来雇主先生并不是很有优势的类型。  
茁壮生长：……  
粉色的兔子：雇主先生虽然填了资料，但一看就是专业人士瞎编的。因为很完备也很真，虽然都是假资料但是还是正确的表述了自己的性格呢。所以要不以前是忍者，要不是现役的忍者。  
粉色的兔子： 因为一些私心，我暂时不想出剧体方案了。「退款」不过，这么多天观察也没看见雇主先生。应该是存在感低的类型。  
茁壮生长：「收款」谢谢有被冒犯到。(╬  
粉色的兔子：如果是很敬重的人的话。名侦探的结论就是：不攻略就无法攻略。就这样。  
娇小的傀儡师关上电脑，将笔记本里的那些速写小心翼翼的剪下来，放在一个文件夹里。拿出粉色的画笔，在新起的草稿上的私服涂成了粉色。  
给自己写一个攻略吧。  
傀儡师想着。  
\--------------------------------------  
失去了观察六代目这一项工作，明显让傀儡师失去动力。娇小少女一时间想起了七代目补充动力的方式，但很明显，再次进入到六代目的家里很困难。  
叶子想了想，还是决定去路上碰碰运气。万一可以逮到斯坎儿也说不定。  
叶子走的毫无目的，就是没有目的的四处闲逛。  
等等，深色卷发，白色的皮肤，带着围巾，穿着大衣……一米八几。  
“斯坎儿桑？”  
“嗯？”被叫的人转过来，看了一眼女忍。  
“你认错人了。”  
叶子盯着这个人的脸突然说道。  
“我是黑衣叶子。是个（情感）名侦探。”  
那个人低头看了一眼。  
“Sherlock Holmes，世上唯一的咨询侦探。”  
\-----------------End---------------  
下一部《迷弟战争！》 [ 蜂卡」「大和卡」  
我终有一天要让斯坎儿和卷福出现在一篇文里，这俩身上的元素重合度还挺高。  
《名侦探叶子》完结啦！谢谢大家的支持！

下一部《迷弟战争！》 [ 蜂卡」「大和卡」  
我终有一天要让斯坎儿和卷福出现在一篇文里，这俩身上的元素重合度还挺高。  
《名侦探叶子》完结啦！谢谢大家的支持！  
弄了一个有点「宅」属性的卡卡，因为觉得卡卡西没事儿干的时候其实也有点不知道要做点什么吧？毕竟前半生一直在忙碌与战争之中，朋友很多，但各有各的要忙碌的事情，偶尔选择宅家也是很有趣的。当然作为有些师控的学卝生变着花样找卡卡西老卝师玩也是有趣的部分。所以还是很开心的吧，卡老卝师。喜欢用斯坎儿出去闲逛的部分也是，可以轻卝松的干些自己喜欢的事。所以叶子带着私心，要保护卡老卝师的放松时光。「当然她之前不小心将这些告诉蜂起了。」所以她退回了雇卝佣的资金。还有一部分，因为私心，所以这些情报都留给傀儡师自己吧。  
从别人的角度看卡卡西，看周边的人。希望大家觉得有趣。  
就这样，《名侦探叶子》就告一段落了。


End file.
